


Stay With Me

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i just went for it, idk - Freeform, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didnt even know who he really was, but you knew you definetly wanted to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

You’d seen him in many other taverns, taverns as far north as Arnor, as far south as Gondor, as far east as Rhûn and as far west as the Blue Mountains.

 

You’d asked the barmaids and barmen what this persuasive strangers’ name was, they all replied  _‘He’s one of those Ranger folks, known as Strider.’_  And would utter no more about the matter after it was told, this ‘Strider’ had followed you on the road and sometimes would even stay in the same Inn as you. You nearly told him off more than once, but he disappeared from the Prancing Pony in Bree less than a fortnight later. He was not seen for more than a year, some said he was headed to Mordor, some to Gondor, some to Rohan. You did not believe a word uttered and desperately tried to rid your mind of ‘Strider’, you traveled all over Middle Earth in a feeble attempt to erase this ghost. And you nearly succeeded before you traveled to Gondor.

 There was more rumour of the new crowning coronation for a King, Gondor had not had a King since nearly two thousand years ago, so naturally you were intrigued of this new King. You rode by horse to the kingdom of Gondor, the palace and city was filled of happy subjects. Though most of the front gate was in ruin, to which you did not know the reason why, the city was beautiful. You stayed at a local Inn for the duration of the new Kings’ coronation, the night of your first arrival you took your night at a tavern full of loud and boisterous men. There you had learned that the new King was once a Ranger, facing the dangers of the Ring of Power, defeating an army of Orcs, Goblins; the army of Sauron himself. By the end of the night you were high on strong ale and you stumbled your way through the streets, you had stumbled into a wall more than once while laughing before leaning against a wall and sliding to the ground. You thought of your Ranger as your laughing subsided and tears began to well in your eyes, your body broke out in quiet sobs.

 

“My Lady, are you alright?” A beautiful voice asked, you looked up to see nothing but an outlined figure in a hooded cloak.

 

“I-I am quite alright.” You answered, wiping your eyes with the sleeve of your shirt and sighing deeply,

 

“You do not look it, may I assist you home?” He asked,

 

“I have no home…” You replied solemnly, normally you would not allow yourself to speak of such personal things but the alcohol muddled your brain entirely.

 

“Perhaps I could get you into an Inn?” The man was kneeling at your side, his hand on your arm.

 

“Inn? I w-was staying at an Inn….I think.” A laugh came from the man as he hoisted you to your feet,

 

“What did you drink, My Lady?” He asked, you could all but see the smile in his voice.

 

“I do not like being called a Lady.” You mumbled into his shoulder as you two began walking,

 

“Well then, what is your name? Maybe then I will not have to call you a Lady.”

 

“Y-Y/N.” you answered, the man halted his tracks.

 

“Y/N? That is a very rare name.” You nodded,

 

“Possibly.” You were beginning to drift off but you heard him say;  _‘Y/N, you’re going to meet the King of Gondor.’_

A clean breeze fluttered over your face, tickling your nose and forcing you to wipe your face. A groan left you as your head pounded, you had tried to open your eyes only to meet a bright white light. As you turned you felt bile rising to your throat, you did not wish to have to clean up your sickness so you desperately tried to keep it down, all but failing.

 

“Here, use this.” The voice was vaguely familiar but you took the pail with no argument, you emptied your stomach into the container and set it on the floor without successfully spilling it. “You should not have drunk this much…” The voice spoke again, you laid back against the soft bed reaching under your pillow for your hidden dagger. “It’s not there.” He spoke again, this time you opened your eyes to see a man- no an Elf- dipping a rag in a small basin.

 

“Y-You are-“

 

“An Elf, yes.” He smiled, squeezing excess water from the rag and settling it atop your forehead. You took this moment to survey your surroundings; you were in an ornate room, small but decorated extravagantly, two tall doors were open, their sheer curtains fluttering in the breeze that had once brought you to consciousness.

 

“Why am I here? I do not recall calling an audience with the new King.” You teased, the Elf offered no smile. “Unless-“

 

“You are here because the King has asked so, now I suggest you clean up before I take you to him. A Healer will arrive shortly to help with the headache, then a Servant to help you dress.” He spoke quickly, standing and walking with grace.

 

“But I don’t even know what im doing here! I don’t even know your name!” You called, sitting and immediately regretting it,

 

“The King has called for you, and my name is Legolas.” He smiled before leaving you.

 

As Legolas had promised, a Healer arrived shortly after his departure and made you drink a sweet tea that calmed your head and sick stomach. After she had left, two servants helped you to the washroom and immediately bathed you with warm water. The smell of flowery oils and scrubs made you crinkle your nose, you asked for a muskier smell to which they denied. You were dressed in a simple dress of your favourite colour, which was laced tightly and caused for labored breathing. They braided your hair back intricately and set it with many expensive pins that would sustain you for many a winter, many years if you counted the necklace draped upon your neck. When they had left you pulled on your trousers and cut the dress to thigh length with a letter opener, you pulled out the braids and set your hair into a simple tie while leaving the pins on the stone vanity. When the same servants came to collect you, they simple huffed and shook their heads before leading you through winding halls. They had brought you to a large door, the Kings’ quarters no doubt. The head maid rapped on the door three times before a

 

‘You may enter.’

 

Was heard from the other side. The maids opened the door and pushed you through quickly, the door closed behind you and you were struck with the smell of earth and rain. The scent contrasting against the flowery smell of your own, you basked in it and took a deep breath.

 

“Y/N?” You heard, you turned to see the King himself in all his glory. You bowed out of respect and kept your eyes to the ground,

 

“Yes, My King?”

 

“Please, stand.” You obeyed and stood straight, staring at the stone floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room; which was far from true.

 

“You called for me?”

 

“Aye, but not for the reasons you think.” You were tempted to scoff but held your tongue.

 

“Then what is the reason, if I may ask?”

 

“I missed you.” At that you looked to the king, you did not recognize him at all; with his dark brown chestnut hair and growing beard, a large crown of silver laid upon his head

 

“I do not even know you…”

 

“You know the ghost, but not the man.” He continued on, walking around you like a lion stalks his prey. “You may have known me as Strider, the man in the tavern.”

 

“Strider?” The name rolled off your tongue in sweet bliss. The cloaked man that sent shivers down your spine and colour rise to your cheeks.

 

“Yes, I have watched you for many a moon…you are so beautiful. You think not because no other has made a move to show love to you, it takes a man to show a woman of your stature the proper love you deserve.” The words took you by surprise and you gaped like a fish, “I saw the despair in your eyes when you had to leave my sight, I saw the way you sought me out in those dark and dangerous taverns…”

 

“What do you want from me?” You asked, by now he was standing infront of you.

 

“I want to show you love.” He spoke, towering over you and leaning in to your lips. You looked into his green eyes, his face of sorrow and heavy burden, and lightly pressed your lips to his. Your lips moved in tandem, expressing the pent up love of four years.

 

“You dissappeared, you were gone and I was so alone.” You cried, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him close. His own arms wound their way around your hips and he nosed his way into your shoulder,

 

“I am sorry, my love. I wish I could’ve told you. If you stay with me now…I will never leave your side, not even in death…I will stay with you.” You nodded and cried into his royal robes, “Will you stay with me?” He asked,

 

“I will stay with you, my love.”


End file.
